


Untitled for Now

by julisprite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/U, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Innuendo, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Intercourse, Multi, SNK Spoilers, Sexual Content, Spoilers, THERE ARE SPOILERS THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING YOU"RE GONNA GET, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julisprite/pseuds/julisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple story following Sasha and her days as a Cadet and a few years on the field. A/U. A/R. </p><p>Alternate Reality that bends more toward modern than canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled for Now

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! I don't often write so this may be sketchy, but I want to improve and if there's anything I can do, I'll be happy to listen to what anyone has to say.

There is always a cool breeze piercing the warm air. Never in the summer, when the sun rays disperse heat throughout the air, but in Autumn, where the rise of winter is imminent. That chill collided with the bare calves of Sasha Braus. Her tanned legs trembled. Her cold frame was out of place here.  
"New York," her mind recited. Her eyes shifted from the trees surrounding the school property to the school itself.

 

It looked like a castle, diverged from a King Arthur book. It rose six stories tall, and Sasha had to tilt her head back to see the uppermost window. She brushed her bangs back from her face. Tugging her backpack over her shoulders once again she stumbled away toward the school entrance. She sighed in relief of having worn a sweater, the unfamiliar air drifting coldly over her short clad legs.

 

Sasha walked up to stone fountain, idling in the middle of the courtyard, before turning back to the front doors. She surveyed tons of kids her age milling around, exchanging quick hugs, reluctant handshakes, some very hesitant high-fives. Sasha reached into her pocket, pulling out an Oreo, and shoving it in her mouth. She chewed, savoring the cookie's taste, before finally walking into the room.

 

The room was massive. The windows arched up, all stained glass. Whenever Sasha saw stained glass windows they portrayed a church scenery. These windows didn't show that at all. Their tints maneuvered into each shape of glass, sending small black birds as well as white ones alike, flying into a tinted blue sky. The golden lettering in the window read, "The Wings Of Freedom."

 

"Hey!" Shouted a high voice. Sasha abrupty snaped out of her ogling fest and stares around the wide room. Trying not to continue drooling at the sight of the vast room, she focused her attention to finding the voice that had definitely been directed at her. She scanned the faces of kids, not seeing anyone who was likely paying attention to her. She reached into her pocket, ready to withdraw another cookie, when she turned her head and jolted violently, caught off guard by the shorter boy smiling at her.

 

A few feet in front of her, a kid, not really much shorter than her, as she originally had thought, stood with his hands in his sweater pockets. It wasn't more of a sweater than it was a varsity jacket though.

 

" _Same thing_ ," thought Sasha, mentally sighing at her derailing thoughts, " _who even cares_."

 

"Hello," she said politely, repressing the hint of her southern accent.

 

"What's your name," the boy inquired with a tilt of his head. Back home this was creep behavior, asking around, trying to look confused, cocky grin on your face. A distrustful motive behind all your deceptive actions.

  
But this kid had an innocence about him. His eyes didn't scream virgin, nor did his potential sense of humor, but Sasha could tell by the sound of his voice and the curiosity gleaming from behind his amber eyes, that he was genuinely trying to talk to her in a civil manner. She turned her suspicious gaze more amiable, happy to have someone talk to her without indirect and skeptical motives.

  
"My name is Sasha," she breathed carefully, trying to mimick the sound of the dialect in New York. "You?"

  
"Connie Springer!" He said enthusiastically, "you look new. Are you new here? Well it's gonna be pretty fun. Not that I know, of course, as I'm also a freshman, but my grandpa came here, and he said it was great! Anyway, we're apparently the 104th class here. Can you believe it? This school's been up for 104 years!"  
Sasha chewed on another cookie while this Connie yelled energetically, making wide gestures with his hands. If you needed someone fanatical it would be wise to pick Connie.

  
"Anyway, come on! You gotta meet the rest of the class!" He grabbed her calloused hand and dragged her across the hall. She followed in tow, tripping over her own sneaker covered feet, trying to process the earlier, mostly one sided, conversation. When she finally stopped stumbling, due to the fact that she had clashed with Connie's back, now unmoving, she was at the mercy of the eyes of a group. A group of about ten people. Connie, scratching his almost completely shaven head, raised a wrist up, imitating a wave.

  
"Guys, this is Sasha..." his face froze comically before turning to her," what's your last name again?" He whispered.

  
Sasha squeezed her eyes shut hesitantly before announcing to this group of kids, "Braus. My name is Sasha Braus."

  
"Yeah!" Echoed Connie's voice. Sasha held out her hand, ready to formally shake the hand of whoever came forward, but none if them did. Instead they all called out their names, and pat her on the back, offered her a slight wave, or even the simplest nod. Their names all clashed together.

  
"I'm Christa! Reiner... Fubar... Mikasa... Jaeger... Armin Marco... Jean Leonhardt... Ymir."

  
They only name she could place alongside a profile or face was most likely Mikasa... did it start with a J? She could hardly remember how her name was pronounced now that she thought of it.

  
" _Oh god_ " she thought nervously, " _how am I supposed to remember their names_ " She scanned their faces trying to place names. Yes, there was Jean, with that unusual undercut, there was Mikasa, who's face was pretty unforgettable. She was almost sure about who that-kid-with-the-alchoholic-beverage-like-name was, when a loud voice boomed across the room, rebounded off the walls and high roof, causing lasting echoes.

  
"Alright idiots!" Deputy Headmaster Shadis.

  
"Welcome to your first of four years at Maria Military Academy. Here we are to teach you pathetic lot discipline, athletic strength and agility and sharp intelligence. You will find the rules of this academy in your rooms, your schedules will be provided tomorrow morning. Luggage, which was supposed to be given to the escorts at the East Door, will be delivered to your rooms between now and dinner. To find your rooms, look for the floor number, wing, and room number on your entry letters. All students must report to second meal at one o'clock pm. For the remainder of the time you may stay in your rooms, the gymnasium, or the library. All other rooms are off limits. Dismissed!"


End file.
